Kingdom Hearts: New Chosen
by JesseRI
Summary: A normal boy who lives in the real world until a void takes him to a place where he can do nearly anything.
1. chapter 1

**a/n: Hello everyone, this is my first story so go ahead and tell me how bad it is. If it wasn't then great, but pls review and tell me about any mistakes i made. Also this is my first time posting a story so i have much to learn and if any of u have tips pls share with me. So let's begin.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

There was a house with a family of four a mother, a father, and two boys. One teen and the other a kid. Everything was normal until the teen was throwing out the trash and thats where the magic happens.

"Alright, now u can go back to playing Kingdom Hearts." said the teen, but as he said that a black void appeared in the sky. As anyone would expect the void was sucking up everything or so the teen thought.

As the teen was getting sucked up by the void he saw one thing before everything turned black. His family waving him good bye.

This is the start of a new hero of the Keyblade and his name is Jesse.

 **a/n: hello again i for got to mention that I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any worlds shown in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Start

Darkness. Just darkness. It's so dark tgat you would misstake yourself as asleep. No light and no sound.

Until a voice called to me. "Hey! Get up! If you can hear me then say something!" pleaded the voice.

"How about SHUT UP! I'M TIRED SO LET ME SLEEP!" I replied with an annoyed tone, but then I felt really bad for my attitude. That is because my mom gave me a little advice about my negative remarks. Wait, MY FAMILY!

At this moment my eyes shot open and the first thing I see are three kids. Two boys and one girl. I immediately recognized them because of there hair.

The burnett haired boy was Sora, the sliver hair boy was Riku, and the abured hair girl was Kairi. They were all looking at me with curiosity and wonder. The n Kairi spoke.

" So are u from another world, mister?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, well sorta." I replied a little scared and I don't know why, but I feel like I'm in a different dimension.

Well that's because your are you dumbass.

 **Wait, who are you? and before you reply don't say me cause I know for a fact that I don't call myself a dumbass for something I don't know.**

Well well well, you are actually smarter than I thought. As for who I am you are going to have to find out.

 **Oh, really. So it's gonna be one of those things isn't it** **?**

I don't know is it? Anyway just relax enjoy your new start in life.

 **Fine, but I'm still gonna find my parents.**

Hey, what ever helps you sleep at night.

" Um, mister?" Kairi asked a little nervous.

"Sí ¿Qué es Kairi?" I replied not realizing that I spoke Spanish.

"I'm sorry, but what did you say?" asked Sora with an very confused look on his face.

"What do u mean I said" Yes, what is it Kairi?" It's not a different language" I replied a little fed up.

"OH! So that's what you said!" Said Sora in a very cheerful way. Man, if he was scared of me he'll still act like this.

" Oh, ok. Well I'd asked what your name was and you didn't reply, so we got worried." said Kairi.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to make anyone worry. My name is Jesse." I replied with a small and nervous laugh.

" Well, hello Jesse. I'm Riku, that's Kairi, and the goofball here is Sora." Riku said introducing himself and his friends.

"Nice, ssooo? What do you three do for fun, if i may ask?" I asked actually curious about what they do for fun.

"How about we show you instead." All three replied simultaneously.

 **a/n: All right next chapter is up! Now I would like to thank everyone who's read this far and if there are any errors then let me know. Also for I thank the two users who gave me encouragement and I really appreciate it. Oh, and I'm still new at this so if anyone knows how to do PMs then please tell me I'll like to know. Bye, I'll see all of you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few years since Sora, Riku, and Kairi found me lying on the beach. They have grown up and are in their double digits. And for some reason I haven't aged a bit. I still look like I was when I first came to the island, but this is a question for another time.

Sora and co. actually decided to make a raft and sail off the island. I knew this wouldn't work, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell them. I ended up helping them after Sora and Riku double teamed me with their wooden swords, but it took them longer than expected. This is because I refused to fight the fellow islanders even though I have my own sword witch I made myself and it was a good looking one too.

Oh and I almost forgot to mention that Sora convinced his mom to let me stay at their house. Sora and I ended up like brothers and we shared a lot of secrets. This all came to an end when I had a weird dream.

"Hey Ray watch your back!" Came a very loud, demanding, and no where near intimidating?

When this thought came I thought it was weird since it didn't come from me myself.

"I'll watch mine if you can just let me focus!" Says whoI think is Ray. Then when I opened my eyes I say a what look like a humanoid Heartless with armor, shield, and a sword. I had no idea what was happening so I just went with the flow and tried to fight it.

That's when the dream made no sense throughout the fight I relies that the dream made the exact moves I did and what I wanted to do. Then a voice called me.

"Are you just gonna be quiet this entire time?" Ray said to me?

"Wait can you see me?" I ask not knowing what was happening at all.

"Oh I see. Your the new guy that's gonna take my place aren't you? Well don't worry this will all make sense, eventually. Trust me. Anywho you should probably get back your time is almost up" replied Ray, but when I saw his face he looked exactly like me. Dark brownish hair, brown eyes, black glasses with little scratches all over, black T-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. But what really made him stand out was the Keyblade in his hands witch looked like two red and white clocks connected by a average pole with the big clock as the teeth and the small one as a guard which a hour and minute hand handle.

The next moment I was in this weird place. When I looked around I saw that I was in the station of awakening. Then a voice started to talk.

"Welcome Time Keeper" it said. "I am so glad that you would make it. Please you mustn't waste any time you must chose your weapon." With a urging and clam tone.

Then three stools rose from the ground. Each holding a different weapon; a sword in the first, wand in the second, and a shield in the third. But before I could finish taking a step all three of the weapons flew into me. Then the voice spoke with a surprised tone " I don't believe it you are worthy enough to have all three paths chose you!"

Then a katana with a silver blade, yellow guard, and black and red handle followed by a keychain at the end popped into my hand.

"Wait why do I have a katana? Shouldn't I get a Keyblade?" I asked the mysterious voice a little confused on why I have this sword and not the keyblade.

"This blade of yours is special, but don't worry what you possess is the Keyblade you so seek." Replied the voice, but I just couldn't help my disappointment.

Then shadows started to pop from the ground, but they were different. Instead of looking like crickets it looked like, me?!

"Umm, why do they look like me mystery voice?!" I yelled to the endless void.

 **Don't just stand there! Fight them!!**

Then as if on que my body rushed forward with a ready blade. The shadow saw this and reacted by disappearing into thin air. I thought it got scared and ran away, but the voice in my head said other wise.

 **Watch out. This bastard is tricky.**

 _Ok, so how do I fight this shadow?_

 **It's now a shadow. It's a new type of enemy that no one has ever seen before. They call them selves The Voiders. Oh by the way the Voider is behind you.**

"Woah!" I yelled while barely dodging the over head strike of the Voider.

 **This bastard likes disappear and reappear out of nowhere to get an advantage on its target.**

" I see thanks for the info. By the way does the same trick work on them too?" I asked with a slight grin on my face.

 **I don't know. I've never tried.**

"Sweet then I'll be the first!" As soon as I finished my sentences I disappear from the Voider's sight and reappeared right behind it like it did to me, but I used a horizontal strike instead. For some reason I was able to tell that the Voider was confused and that it couldn't see me. It was weird cause the damn thing didn't even finch when I used a surprising amount of speed. Besides that the Voider vanished into a puff of smoke.

 **Hey not bad. Keep that up and nothing will get in your way.**

 _Thanks!_

Since the Voider defeat more enemy's came, but this time they were Heartless. So I rushed in striking every Heartless i saw until there was no more. After the last one was gone a staircase appeared leading to a big white door.

When I opened the door I saw the first stained glass platform I finally realized that it was the only one I saw. It made me wonder what I was standing on before. After that thought I continued walking to the center and then a dark smoke started coming from the ground. The smoke kept rising and rising. That's when I saw a figure start to take shape.

After the smoke cleared the figure's form was done materializing and that's when I noticed. It's another Voider, but it was differential a way. As soon as I readied my blade the Voider did the exact same movement. It even made a blade appear in its hands as well.

Before the fight began me and the Voider stared into each other's eyes. That's when I noticed something else about it. It's eyes where the same color as my own. Then after about two seconds we rush towards each other with ready blades. We even did a spin towards our right for a downward diagonal slash. Our blades ended up clashing with the same amount of force so neither of us budged.

 **Holy shit! That Voider is coping your every move!**

 _Really, I DIDN'T NOTICE!!_

 **Hey! Don't talk to me like that you dick!**

During this internal conflict I was making sure I didn't get badly hurt and thinking of a way to kill this bastard. So as the fight went on the more ferocious it got. Our blades and body became nothing but blurs.

But neither of us got tried. Instead we got faster and faster until what felt like hours I managed to get a good hit on its chest.

"Fin...ally...that...took for...ever *huff* *huff*"

 **Yeah and you sure took your damn time too.**

 _Oh shut up._

After that one blow the Voider fell to the ground and disappeared into a puff a smoke. Then I fell down on my back due to the exhaustion. Slowly I started to close my eyes and fall asleep.Then I realized that I had to get back to Sora and the others.

My eyes shot open and I was back on the island full of energy. I got up and looked around. I saw that every was on the beach.

 _One day closer to leaving the island and saving the worlds._

 **Thats right. So I suggest you make the most of this.**

 _Yeah, I will._


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

"Today's the day!" Sora shouted from the top of his lungs. "Come on Jesse wake up." I slowly got up and start blinking my eyes while streching.

"Okay, okay I'm up." I said with an exhausted tone.

After we ate breakfast Sora ran outside in a puff of smoke.

 **He sure is fast when he wants to be.**

 _No, it's just Disney logic. He can never reach that kind of speed when in a fight._

 **Doesn't change the fact that he's fast for his age.**

 _Very true Ray._

After my internal chat with Ray I followed Sora to the beach where he was challenging Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka.

"C'mon Sora your no match for Riku and Jesse is the same level you are." Said Tidus loud enough to know that I can hear him.

"You sure about that Tidus!" I yelled out.

"Sure am! I bet you can't even take me out!" Tidus gloated while taking a prideful pose.

"Okay then I challenge you, Wakka, Selphie, and Riku. What do you say to that?" I replied with slight grin.

"No fair! I was gonna challenge them first!" Sora cried.

"Don't worry this won't take long and you get to see how I fight for the first time since I got to this island." After I finished my sentence Sora was jumping up and down with excitement. "Oh yeah! That's right! But hold up I have to get Riku and Kairi."

After a few minutes I saw Riku, Kairi, and Sora running towards me. All with big smiles on there faces.

"So you are finally going to fight, huh? So what happened did you get tired of everyone calling you weak?" Riku taunted.

 _Okay now you guys asked for it!_ _Now I'm pissed!_

" Yeah I am so how about we quit the chatter and get on with it!" I said with a forced smile and a very noticeable vein sticking out. "Just know that I'm not holding anything back now!"

Before the fighting began Sora ran inside his house and grabbed two wooden swords that were skillful crafted before coming back out. "Hey Jesse don't forget your weapons!" Sora yelled out before tossing me the swords.

"Hey theses are the swords that I made. How did you get them Sora?" I asked with a surprise tone.

"Oh, let's just say that your secret hideout is no longer a secret to me at least." He said with a big smile plastered on his face. "And I have my ways."

 **I didn't know your a dual wielder?**

 _Not really. I'm still trying to get the hang of it and what better way to do that then using it in a fight against four skilled enemies._

Everyone started to get into there fighting stances and they did the same stances from the video game, but I would be a fool to think that this is anything like the game.

Riku took his usual stance with his sword in his right hand and his left hand sticking out so he could taunt. Tidus just had his red pole in his right hand while he kept his body low. Wakka was tossing a ball up and down waiting for every else to finish. Selphie was spinning her rope while she looked at Sora and Kairi waiting for them to give the signal to fight.

Sora and Kairi then looked at each other and gave a nod. They both eased there hand above there head and yelled out "FIGHT!" While bringing there hands down.

I stood still carrying me two swords in each hands. Since I couldn't practice my dual wield technique I didn't have a guaranteed stance.

Riku and co. rush towards me with every intention of beating me and showing me that I bit off more than I can chew. Instead they were wrong.

Tidus tried to hit with a two handed over head slash, but I moved to the right and hit him in back of his head with the flat side of my sword causing an instant K.O. Every saw this and needless to say they were surprised how they lost a member so quickly.

Everyone shook there fear and continued there attack. Wakka was throwing his ball over and over again. Selphie was tiring to whipping her jump rope repeatedly and Riku was tiring to cut me down.

Even the look of his eyes changed.

After a while I got bored of playing defense so I started to move on the offensive. When Wakka threw his ball I jumped and kick the ball right back at him. The ball moved to fast for and hit him directly in the face which caused another instant K.O.

For Selphie I let go of one of my swords and caught her rope. I then spun the rope around her and inter lap with its self. She was unable to battle so it counted as my win.

And then there was Riku. When he saw his teammates fall in an instant he became a little, scared?

"Hey Riku are you ok?" I asked him with a hint of worry in my voice.

"Y-yeah, just a bit surprised that your this strong. How did you get so strong? You hardly fight at all!" Riku said with curiosity.

 _Hey Ray. Do you think it's because of my trial?_

 **Good guess, but no. You've actually been this strong for a while and the weapon you have doesn't really improve your strength as much. Even so you don't have said weapon out.**

 _So this is how strong I am without the 'keyblade'._

 **Yes.**

 _Wow that's awesome._

"I don't really know. It must be all the practice I've been doing in my own hideout." I told Riku hoping that he would believe my somewhat half truth.

 **Yeah that's not why.**

 _Oh shut up! It was all I could think of at the moment. Besides how do you explain this power when you never fought your friends before._

 **Wait this is your first time fighting them?!**

 _Yes._

 **Then I don't know how you have this strength. Even when I started I had to train for a long while to be at this level.**

 _Really? So I somehow jumped to this level without doing anything?_

 **Yup! Good job you bastard.**

"Okay I believe you, but I know your holding back! Fight me with everything you got!" Riki shouted before rushing towards me with a over head strike.

I block the strike by moving the blade to my back area upside down. I then swing my blade forward throwing Riku off of me and charged at him ready to strike.

I tried to hit him with a vertical slash but he dodged by jumping up. While he was in the air he did a front flip and swung his sword downward with the added force that he gained.

Instead of moving out the way I grabbed his weapon with my free hand and it started to crack with light shining through it. Riki's weapon then exploded and pushed everyone back except me. I was just sanding in the center with a shocked expression on my face wondering what in the hell happened.

"Woah! What was that!?" yelled Sora.

"I don't know, but it almost killed me!" Shouted Riku.

"Yeah! What was that Jesse?" Asked Kairi.

"I have no idea? I just caught the sword and it exploded." I replied.

Then everything started to glitch like it was a messed up video game. Sora, Kairi, Riku, and everyone else stop in place.

"What's going on Ray?" I asked positive that he heard me.

 **Oh no.**

"That's not a good response." I said as I gulped.

Then Heartless started piping up, but they where different. They had some kind of shadow armor along with a shadow blade. Then another figure appeared looking like me with, but like it seemed different in way.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?" I yelled at the Voider. But no response or sound was heard for I don't know how long.

"It doesn't matter who I am or what I'm doing. What does matter is you being prepared." The Voider spoke in a dark echoing voice.

The Voider's response confused me.

Why did it matter if I was prepared? What is this thing planning on doing? All theses thoughts were going through my head.

"What do you mean? I want to know what you voiders are planning!" I responed with anger in my voice, but I didn't notice the faint dark smoke coming from my body.

"You should calm down unless you want to fail the challenges." The Voider said in a very calm manner.

"Why should I?! And what are these challenges your talking about?" My anger was reaching its peak and more dark smoke was getting coming from. I still didn't notice the smoke, but I did notice the power building up inside me.

"My my, I didn't think you would embrace the darkness. But then again why wouldn't you. I bet you don't even realize that your useing the darkness." This time the Voider's voice sounded like it was playing around and trying to lighten the mood.

"What are you up to?" I said after calming down a bit. Then the dark smoke slowly started to fade away."And what do you mean about challenges?"

"Ah, I see Ray hasn't told you yet. Well guess it doesn't matter right now, but it doesn't hurt to get you informed." He said while shaking his head. "These challenges are to determine who the next God of Time will be. There two things that must be done to claim the title. Number one: The 'champion' must complete certain trials that will pop in your head. Every trial is different so don't get upset or scared."

"Yeah, like I'll get scared to complete trials" I interrupted. This earned me a disapproving look from the Voider and Ray.

"As I was saying every trial is different. Number two and this is a hard one: you must defeat five other 'champions' and take there symbol. You don't need to worry about this challenge just yet though. To access it you must awaken the God symbol that you possess. Until then this challenge is impossible. One more thing me and Ray are your supervisor. It's our job to make sure you don't die."With that the Voider disappeared and so did all shadows. Then everything started to glitch again, but this time everyone started moving.

"Jesse can yo— Hey, are you ok?" Sora asked.

I then shook my head and looked at everyone realizing that they can move again. "Oh, it's nothing Sora. Just daydreaming a bit." I replied.

 _I have to be careful for now on. Don't I Ray?_

 **Yes.**

 _Then I guess it's time to do some training. Besides the day is getting closer. I can't afford to not be prepared._

 **[A/N]- Hello everyone! Just want to sorry for not being constant with this story and I don't really have an excuse. I have so many ideas and they keep coming, but the problem is which idea to use and how to write it. Other than that I want to thank all of you who like the story and I promise to do my best.**


	5. The First Step

After I did a little training. I went to bed along with everyone else, but I couldn't sleep so I stayed up and went to the beach. I sat down on the sand and looked into the sea. The moon's reflection was dancing over the water and it was a great view. Then a question popped in my head.

 _Hey Ray. Why does everyone say and think that the darkness is evil?_

 **Well the darkness swallows everything and leaves nothing left. With the darkness around you can't see what's in front or behind you. Why do you ask?**

 _Well, it's just that the darkness doesn't seem to be the only bad thing. I mean come on if it wasn't for the darkness then we wouldn't have a view like this while the light hides it. True that you can't see with the darkness and the unknow is pretty terrifying, but the light and dark are two halves of the same coin. One can't exist without the other and when the two work together they can make a nothing look spectacular just like the moon shining through the night._

 **Wow.**

 _What?_

 **It's just that I never thought of the darkness like that and I think you are totally right.**

 _Thanks Ray._ _Hey I'm gonna do some more training until I get tired._

 **Ok, but don't push yourself. Everyone haves limits.**

 _Got it!_

After my conversation with Ray I did some push ups , sit ups, and then sung my sword for a bit. That's when I noticed a storm coming to the islands.

 **It's time.**

 _Yeah. Let's do this._

I then noticed Riku walking to his usual spot where the Paopu tree was. I decided to fallow him.

"Yo Riku! What are you doing here?" I asked even I knew the answer, but I was curious about what he would say.

"Jesse! What are you doing here?" He asked in response to my question.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to go to the beach and enjoy the view. What about you and don't try to dodge the question again." I said.

"I'm hear to say goodbye to the island." Riku said to me with a smile on his face.

"I see. Eh, guess I should do the same, huh?" I asked with a sad smile on my own face.

"Yeah I suggest you should." Riku told me. "Hey Jesse can you promise me something?"

"Well I can't guarantee it, but I'll try the best I can." I replied with a confused look. "What is it?"

"I want you to look after Sora and Kairi for me. I mean you know how much of a handful Sora is and Kairi is just as much." Riku had such a sad smile on his face when he said this like he didn't want to do what he's gonna do.

"Well that's a big order, but I'll do the best I can. Promise." I told Riku with a big smile on my face.

"Thanks that means a lot to me. Really, thanks." Riku said with a relief sigh.

"No problem Riku. Anyway Imma wait for Sora. I'm sure he saw the storm coming."

"Ok. Cya later Jesse." Riku then ran off to his usual spot and I went back to the beach.

As I sat down again I saw the world glitch again and everything stopped.

"What do you want now?" I asked already knowing who it is.

The Voider replied "I want to talk and call me Dark."

"About?" I said with a calm voice

"It's about who me and Ray are." Dark pauses for minute awaiting for my reply. When I said nothing he continued. "I am your dark side and I'm suppose to make you succumb to the darkness. Ray is your light side and is suppose to protect you from falling to the darkness at all costs. Our purpose is to watch or you and see what you chose."

"I see. So are both champions who failed or is that a cover up or something?" I reply still surprisingly calm.

"Also base on your choice, your keyblade will appear and it usually takes days to get to that point. And to answer your question we don't know who we are exactly." Dark continued. "But what I do know is that we are reincarnated when we truly die and a piece of our memory stays with us to teach who ever we end up with until they are at the point to be a so called true champion."

"So what is a true champion like?" I asked.

"True champs are a force to be recon with. They can become so powerful that they can erase entire timelines with snap of there fingers." After Dark finished his sentence he saw that the storm was almost here. "We should get ready."

"One more question. How does one get there mark or symbol? And does it feel when you have it?" I asked. After I asked I felt my left eye burning, but it didn't hurt. Instead it felt calming and it filled me with power.

"I believe you already know what it feels like and how to get it." Dark replied with a smirk on his face. "Now lets get ready it's time."

After Dark said that I got up and pick up my wooden blade. I then closed my eyes and tightened my grip on my sword. My sword then glowed and turned into the white katana from my dreams.

I look down on my hand to confirm that my weapon was here. I then walked over to the cave next to the water fall. As I expected there was a Keyhole on the door that could never open.

My blade then moved on its own and pointed to the keyhole. A beam shot out of the blade and hit the door. Then everything went white. I then shut my eyes to at least lessen the pain of the bright light. When I opened them I was on a single platform with everything destroyed and flying around. The platform I was destroyed and I was falling.

"Woah! What's happening?!" I yelled seeing that something was extremely off. Dark side was suppose to appear not the platform being destroyed.

 **BEHIND YOU!**

When I heard Ray's voice I looked behind me to find a more humanoid Dark side. I then saw a piece of a platform right next to me and so I landed on it. I used the platform as a surf board.

"COME AT ME CHAPION!" Said a dark and booming voice. "SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!"

It took me a second to realize that it was the Heartless that said those words.

I decided to go full throttle and give him what he asked. I gave a small smirk and I don't know why, but I felt pumped and ready to take him out.

I made my way towards the Heartless and when I got close I back flipped off my platform and watched it ram right into its face. It felt so satisfying seeing the pain on his face. Even though it didn't roar out of pain I could still tell that it was in so much pain.

The Heartless recovered after a while and shot three dark energy blasts form its mouth. I started dodging the dark energy, but I failed to notice that i was flying and my skin were slowly turning into scales. The scales were a dark purple like color and I could hear a voice in the back of my head.

 ** _Go! Show him what we are capable of!_**

I smirked and my left eye started to burn, but there was no pain at all. Instead I was filled with power and it continued to grow more and more.

The Heartless then shot dark energy at me one more time, but it was way stronger this time. Instead of dodging I flew straight into it with my sword ready to strike. The dark energy collided with me and created a huge explosion. Then there was a flame inside the smoke and instead of the smoke clearing it was burned. The fire that burned the smoke came from my blade and amplified my flame.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!" yelled the Heartless with fear clear in its voice.

I yelled back, but my voice was echoed over by anothers. "YOU SHOULD KNOW! IM THE DARK MASTER MALEFOR! NOW COWER IN FEAR!"

As I got close my flames turned to a dark purple and I swung it right into the Heartless' face thus cutting it in half and burning it to a crisp. Then there was a bright light and everything went blank.

I don't know what happened after the fight, but all I knew I was falling. While I was falling I heard a voice in my head.

 ** _You know we make a good team. Can't wait for you call for my help again._**

 _Who are you?_

 ** _You'll know soon enough. Until then just relax. You need to rest after useing that much power._**

After the Mysterious voice finished speaking I started feeling sleep take over me.


	6. Wrong Universe

**Hello everyone. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Also I would appreciate it if you guys would leave a review and tell me if I made any mistakes or if I need any improvements in my story. One more thing I've been using my phone to write these stories and so I'm sorry if the stories don't look so long. I'll make sure to add more and to leave messages like this. And I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Chronicler I seek guidance. Please!" Begged a dragon with red scales. The dragon's voice was filled with worry and dread.

"Calm down Ignitus. All will be well soon. I assure you." Spoke a dragon with baby blue scales which was referred to as Chronicler. His voice was deep and it was filled with wisdom. "The prophecy hasn't changed so that means the purple dragon will save us from this predicament."

"But How?! I failed to keep the eggs safe and now Those blasted monkeys have the purple dragon! How can the prophecy not change?" Asked the dragon who was identified as Ignitus. After Ignitus' bombardment of questions he stopped and said "Wait I feel something."

After saying this, Ignitus and the Chronicler looked into a pool witch showed them another purple dragon lying on the ground unconscious. But this dragon was different. It wore clothes and it's body looked like that of a humans though it still had scales, wings, and a tail.

"What is this?" Ignitus Asked the Chronicler, but the Chronicler said nothing. Chronicler was just as surprised as Ignitus was.

"I don't know my friend though it seems that fate has smiled upon us today. Let's just hope that this dragon can save us all." Spoke the Chronicler forthe last time.

After what seemed like forever I finally woke up in the middle of the forest. I don't get why but I felt full of energy. I immediately got to my feet and looked around my surroundings.

 ** _I'm liking your new look._**

As soon as that voice spoke I looked at my self the best I could. I saw that I had purple scales, gold claws, and a tail with gold at the end.

"Whoa! I'm digging the scales!" I said excitedly. "After seeing my scales I already know where I am. 'The Legend of Spyro a New Beginning'!"

 **So how does it feel to be a dragon?**

 _I don't know yet, but I can't wait to see Spyro and Cynder._

 **Why?**

 _What do you mean why? I'm going to meet video game characters! That's reason enough if you ask me._

"You better think twice about that." Said a deep but calm voice from behind.

I ended up jumping and turning around at the same time it see who was there. After I got a good look at the figure I could see that it was a dragon with purple scales and he look almost like Spyro, but as an adult.

"Who are you?" I asked with my blade ready encase I had to fight.

"My name is Spyro. Spyro the most feared dragon through out all the lands besides the Dark Lord himself of course." Spoke the dragon who called himself Spyro, but something was differently wrong.

 _Why was Spyro a grown dragon and not Cynder?_

"Wouldn't you like to know Jesse." Said Spyro.

I was caught off guard by his statement. Could he read my mind somehow.

"What's wrong you seem surprised. Is it because I scare you?" Spyro said with a evil smile forming on his face.

I shook my head and focused at the matter at hand. I had to fight Spyro if I want to live, but with Spyro like this I don't know if I could handle it.

"Doesn't matter. Now get ready cause here I come!" Yelled Spyro rushing towards me.

Spyro shot three fire balls my way and I dodged all of them. I then ran toward Spyro going for an over head slash, but he ended up moving to the left and smacked me with his tail.

I flew into some trees and four of them ended up breaking upon impact. After I hit the fifth tree I coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

"Damn! I'm too out matched!" I said through grit teeth.

 ** _Do you want a hand?_**

 _You again!_

 _ **Rude, but yes it is me and I want to ask you. Do you seek power?**_

 _What kind of question is that?! Of course I want power! Power to protect, save, and defend. I want so much power that everyone trembles before me!_

 ** _Then call my name Jesse!_**

I stood up and placed my fist on my chest and yelled "MALEFOR COME FORTH!".

I felt a surge of power and memories started to flow into me. I gained memories of magic, flying, fighting, and many more.

After the serge of power I stood up and released a dark aura around me. For some reason I was also able to sense just how strong Spyro was or at least what I could tell. I could also sense multiple power 'levels' all over the island.

"This is surprising. To see that you are willingly giving into the darkness makes it easier for me." Said Spyro with a smirk on his face, but for some reason he sounded disappointed.

"Who ever said I have in. Besides this power feels amazing. I can feel energy flow through my body, but I don't feel like I've changed at all." I smirked with satisfaction.

"Spyro!" I yelled. "I want to see high I can go so please try not to die when I go all out."

"Why you little piece of shit! I'm going to destroy you until there is nothing left!" Spyro yelled with his own power rising and his scales becoming black.

 ** _Dark Spyro, huh? You better be carful Jesse._**

"That doesn't matter because I'm in a league of my own." I replied to Malefor.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me?!" Yelled Spyro as he appeared in front of my face. With his fire breath ready intending to burn me into nothingness. Spyro then released his fire which was so powerful that it shattered and melted the ground around me.

When the fire cleared I was still standing with no damage at all. I was also in a attack stance with my blade next to my head ready to pierce anything in front of me.

"Not bad! Now it's my turn. Purple Flare!" I yelled as my sword was swallowed by purple flames. The flames began to intensify more and more. Then I released it in one thrust.

Before the flames connect with Spyro. He shielded himself with his fire magic. When the two flames collided it created an explosion powerful enough to send us both flying.

We both flew into a few trees and landed on the grass. I was barely able to move my body, but I got up anyways because I wasn't gonna back down. And judging by the way Spyro looked I could tell that was feeling the same way I was.

 ** _A league of your own huh? Anyway I don't think you can hold on for much longer._**

 _Yeah, me either._

"Why are you doing this Spyro? Why would you side with Malefor and betray the dragons?" I asked trying to by enough time to regain some of my stamina.

"Malefor is my father you bastard!" Spyro yelled back.

 _Wait so in this time Spyro was raised by Malefor. So that would mean Spyro isn't being controlled. He is willingly doing all of this._

"Okay, Malefor is your father so what? Do you really want to do these things Spyro. Hey is it ok if I call you Spy, Spy?" I didn't get why but I just had to say that last part. Also I couldn't help but feel that Spyro was sad inside.

 _Spyro if you can hear me then tell me why your so sad?_

 _"I'm not sad!" He yelled with what seemed like a tear in his eye._

 ** _It's no use. Just end this before it's too late._**

 _Got it!_

"Okay Spy this is my last attack so get ready!" I then ready my blade in a basic stance. I closed my eyes and focused what little magic I had left. My magic ended up getting released and was getting really intense. It felt like I turned into a super sayain just because of the electric crackling around me.

"He can use convexity?" Spyro said in disbelief. "So he can take my place. Good now I just have to get this right." Spyro muttered to himself. He was then filled with confidence.

"Aether crash!" I yelled with Aether all around me. Giving me an extra boost of speed and power. Then when I was right in front of Spyro I stopped immediately and released a large amount of Aether from my body. But Spyro took it like a champ and hit my chest with his paw. We both flew back once more but we both stood our ground and didn't go that far. After a few seconds I collapsed and fell on the ground. Spyro however just smiled and few away.

"I don't know Cynder. Normally when you hear explosions you want to make sure your no where near them." Said Sparx in a very uneasy voice.

"Oh come on! Where's the fun in that Sparx?" Said Cynder with excitement and curiosity. "Oh, ~wow! Look at this place. It's destroyed almost like a fight broke out here." Cynder exclaimed with awe.

"Of course there was a fight here! Look at this place. There's even a weird looking Dragon on the floor over there." Said Sparx with sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Hey Sparx lets take him to the temple where Ignitus is at." Cynder said ignoring Sparx's sarcasm.

Sparx replied "Okay, but what if he's as dangerous as that Purple Knight?"

"Then maybe he can be our ally. I mean come on if he is as dangerous as Spyro then we could use him. Not only that but look at this place! It's destroyed with him in the center of it!" Cynder retorted with a smile crimping up on her face knowing she won this argument.

"Okay fine, but don't blame me if he ends up killing us." Said Sparx with a defeated sigh.

Cynder then pick up the unconscious dragon and headed straight to the temple.


End file.
